


Mais fácil esquecer

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Seria mais fácil esquecer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Easier to forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243053) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), para o desafio #072 - forget (esquecer).

Seria mais fácil esquecer. Tudo o que aconteceu, tudo o que fez, tudo o que foi feito com ela. Só… esquecer de tudo e voltar a como as coisas eram. Esquecer significava não ter que lidar com nada disso, e era engraçado o quão mais fácil era lidar com o que tinha acontecido do que lidar com as coisas que fez em consequência disso. Beber ajudava, de um modo horrível que talvez não fosse de muita ajuda, mas ela nunca esquecia de verdade, isso só adormecia a dor que nunca desaparecia. E, às vezes, quando estava deitada sozinha em sua cama, distante de Trish pela primeira vez em sua vida adulta, se perguntava se queria se esquecer de todas as coisas ruins que tinham acontecido, ou das poucas coisas boas que teve e perdeu. Qualquer que fosse o caso, desejava que Trish estivesse ali, e desejava que não desejasse isso.


End file.
